The Hidden Leaf Theatre
by FireKitsune313
Summary: Being dumped into a new world isn't fun. Konoha Shinobi can attest to that. In this odd, but peaceful world, the group of ninja settle down, and become the owner of the famous theatre/restaurant, Hidden Leaf. Not that they didn't stop sharpening their skills... But... it's nice, that they don't have to be so paranoid.


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: To Empathize Words or Actions**

_Italics: 'Thoughts', "Wired Communication", etc._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>The female Ninetails basked on the heated rock in the afternoon sunshine. Her vibrant golden coat slightly reflected all the light bouncing on the long fur strands. Her nine red tipped fox tails swayed lazily against the rock. Her brilliant sky blue eyes were closed, giving off the impression of her sleeping. "Luxray!" The Ninetails opened one of her eyes, staring at the other pokémon.<p>

The large Luxray's star-shaped ending tails swayed agitatedly, his narrowed red eyes trained onto the lazing Ninetails. The large feline pokémon bore his teeth in agitation. His large paws gripped the ground, revealing sharp claws. "Meganium!" a stern snap made the Ninetails open her other eye. Sitting up, the Ninetails and Luxray looked to the other pokémon.

The Meganium scowled at the two other large pokémon. The Sakura blossom pink flower attached to her neck moved with the small breeze coming across the large flower field the three pokémon were in. The emerald green eyes narrowed themselves down onto the two pokémon. Her stubbed tail lightly bounced with annoyance, as the Meganium glared down the other two pokémon.

A howl broke the tensioned silence, catching all three of the Pokémon's attention. The Ninetails hopped off the comfortable rock, her nose twitching in the air. The Luxray's gleaming red eyes darted through the tree line, looking for whatever had made such a noise. The Meganium shifted, her green head bobbing. A deep, thunderous growl sent their nerves on edge.

A furred paw revealed itself, then another. A wolf-like creature stepped out of the shadows, it's silver mane standing against gravity. A scar on his left eye made the creature look more threatening. His mismatched red and black eyes looked disapprovingly down upon the three other pokémon. "Mightyena." The wolf pokémon stated. Bowing their heads in acknowledgement, the three pokémon followed the wolf pokémon into the forest. A second later, four humans stepped out.

The first human, a teenage girl had golden red tipped hair down to her knees. The girl wore tight jeans with a pair of running shoes. She also wore an orange short-sleeved shirt, and had a black purse on her shoulder. Her expressive sky-blue eyes lightened in the sunlight, and three whisker-like markings appeared on her cheeks, giving her an exotic look.

A smaller, petite pink-haired girl stepped out after the blonde girl. Her hair went to her waist, held in low pigtails. She wore a black tank-top, paired with blue jeans and a pair of white running shoes. Her doe-like emerald eyes glowed with nervousness. On her forehead was a red diamond, making her look of exotic as well paired with her pink hair.

A seemingly emotionless teen stepped behind the pinkette. His coal black eyes were narrowed, giving him a thoughtful look. A zipped up navy blue jacket made him look unaffected by the warm weather. A pair of dark blue jeans and black running shoes finished his look. His black spiked hair gave him a signature look, if only for the strange, duck-butt like appearance to it. If one gave him a deeper look, they might have noticed the small bolts of electricity bouncing of his form.

A silver-haired man stepped out. His right eye was closed, seemingly because of a scar. His face was covered by a face mask, giving him a mysterious vibe. Despite this, his closed-eye smile made him seem friendly enough. In front of him was an orange book, called Icha Icha Paradise by the title. Wearing a green vest over a long-sleeved black tee-shirt and black pants with sandals, he was very... himself.

"Now, what did I tell you all about being in your pokémon form without another in a human form around?" The man stated cheerfully. If one knew him enough, they'd detect the dark warning hidden behind the cheerful tone. "We know, we know." muttered the blonde sourly. The man smiled, his eyes opening. "Now, we should get back to home base, shall we?

_XxX_

Home base turned out to be the very popular theater/restaurant, _Hidden Leaf. _"Naruko! Sasuke! Kakashi! Sakura! Where have you all been!?" snapped a woman. Her golden pigtails drifted lazily in the breeze, her whisky colored eyes narrowed down on the four. "Baa-chan!" Naruko stated cheerfully. A firm punch to her head made Naruko groan. Naruko rubbed her aching head, her blue eyes watering in pain.

"Brat, get inside! We were worried about you!" ordered the woman. Nodding, the four walked inside, being ushered in by the blonde woman. "Hey guys! Where've you all been?" barked a teen. His untamed brown hair and slightly slitted eyes gave him a feral look. Two red triangles adorned his cheeks. "We were out back in the forest. How're you Kiba?" said Kakashi.

Kiba grinned boyishly. "Fine. Oh, Naruko, you and Sakura are wanted by Kurenai. She needs you two to make a new show for Friday, or something." Kiba said. "Sure." Naruko said, walking to the door with the words _Employees Only. _Pushing the door open, Sakura and Naruko walked down the hallway and turned left, to a door with the sign _Costume Room._

Opening the door, they were met with the sounds of a sewing machine and Kurenai talking. Kurenai was a stunning woman, with glossy waved black hair and piercing red eyes. Usually were a red dressing with heels, she was in charge of the theatre side of _Hidden Leaf. _Naruko smiled, with a cheerful "Hello", before sitting down in a chair beside Kurenai. Sakura sat down as well, and Hinata sat in the corner creating and maintaining the costumes.

Hinata was a very pretty teen. With glossy black purple-tinted hair and pearl colored eyes, she was a doll. She was a very quiet individual, who once stuttered, and admires Naruko and looks up to her.

"Alright girls, we need a new show for Friday, in celebration of the 1st Official year of our opening." Kurenai stated. On the table in front of her was pictures of the pokémon who stayed in residence at the _Hidden Leaf. _Naruko nodded, frowning thoughtfully at the pictures.

"We could use Dewgong and Lapras for it. Ino could lead them... we could call it _Watery Legend. _It's going to be the season for it..." suggested Sakura. "We could add in some more ice and water pokémon... as well as a few more physic pokémon just to be safe perhaps..." murmured Naruko. "What moves would we use then?" Kurenai asked, jotting down info onto a clipboard.

"Hm... water gun definitely... physic too... some water moves..." muttered Sakura. Hinata had stopped working on the costume she was repairing, and sat herself down beside them with a sketchbook. "If Ino is going to lead, what will she wear? What's the theme?" Hinata whisper/asked. "Well... the main colors would definitely be white and icy blue..." Naruko commented. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Kurenai smiled down at the three girls, her mind elsewhere. It had been over a year since they had arrived in this new world, with odd powers and only a few of their original strengths. Despite it being a disorienting world, one so much more peaceful than their original world, the Shinobi had quickly adapted to the new society.

Deciding to be low-key at first, they set out to learn as much as they could from the world before doing anything really. Learning that being able to transform into a pokémon was not natural, Tsunade-sama immediately decided it would be a secret. And shinobi are great secret keepers. Deciding not to go into pokémon battling, as their natural affiliation and cut-throat nature when it came to it would be hard to keep secret, everyone decided to go into the more beautiful side of pokémon.

Doing random jobs, from gathering berries to helping pokémon, the large group of shinobi quickly accumulated enough money to open up _Hidden Leaf. _Tsunade being the head and 'official' owner of it, with the Jounin sensei being in charge of the smaller units, such as Kakashi with the restaurant and herself in charge of the theatre. The group of shinobi still gathered as much money as they could from different venues, as back up money or just personal money.

Kurenai herself had more then several thousands of dollars within her account. Naruko had even more, as she was usually the one who didn't use it on lots of personal wants, and instead just paid Tsunade for off days where she could explore the country side and visit several different places. That was how they had so much pokémon who lived here. Naruko was just a natural pokémon magnet.

_XxX_

Naruko sighed in happiness, a proud but weary look upon her face. She had just finished painting over the theatre for the new shoe with some help from some wild Smeargle. The theatre's main theme now was winter wonderland. The seat's cushions were now a navy blue, and the walls were decorated with an underwater theme with various water pokémon.

Pokémon such as Dewgong, Vapereon, and Sealeo decorated the wall in various poses. Ino and Sakura out did themselves with the special effects that would happen when the show started. The theatre floor had sunken in and had been replaced with a tank of water, with the top of it ice, a feature that was remote controlled by Tenten. Tenten would switch the ground up with a tank of water, to various types of habitats and sometimes a dance floor for a musical.

The tank itself had been decorated the day before by transferring natural winter plants from the water garden Neji supervised. Rocks and other decorations were placed in as well by Lee.

Putting the buckets of paint onto a cart, Naruko tapped the earpiece. "I'm done painting. You can turn the cold air on." Naruko stated. The vent begin to move, making a shuddering noise before a cold draft settled into the once warm room. Folding her dirtied painting smock and placing it on the cart, Naruko began to wheel the cart up one of the rows, to an _Employees Only _door.

"Smeargles, you can go to Chouji now. He probably made your favorite poffins for your good work!" Naruko called out. A chorus of "Smear!" made her smile. Pulling the door open, Naruko pushed the noisy cart down the hallway, to the storage room. Quickly putting it in the room, she began to dart down the hallway, half-listening to the buzz in her ear. It was the night of the new play they were showing, so the earpieces were buzzing with conversation and orders.

_"Alright, Shikamaru you're needed at the door to sell tickets." _Kurenai ordered. _"Troublesome." _Shikamaru groaned out. _"Sakura, you and Naruko need to get in your costumes and get the pokémon ready. Ino, you need to get ready as well, being the main controller of the show. Kiba, Shino and Sasuke need to be in the control room. Turn on the lights and turn some music on." _Kurenai buzzed. "Roger." Naruko said, heading to the costume room.

Faint buzzes of acknowledgement was in her ear as she quickly opened the room. Walking to the small changing room number 3, Naruko pulled the plastic covered outfit she would be wearing tonight. She was in charge of keeping the crowd interested before the show started. Then, she would go behind scene to help direct pokémon.

The outfit was a blue dress with a navy blue scarf. The red tips of her hair would be hidden in a bun, with various blue ornaments in her hair. Naruko wrinkled her nose, hurriedly strapping on the black heels she had been given. She hated makeup. But she had to put it on. And she had to control her verbal tick, which made her pout a bit.

"Naruko!" Tenten called out. Sitting down in the chair in front of the large mirror, Naruko let Tenten pull and yank at her hair and apply makeup. By the time Tenten had finished, Sakura was already seated beside Naruko. "Naruko, could you get some of the pokémon out? I'll get the rest after Tenten is done." Sakura said. Naruko nodded, flashing Sakura a smile with her painted lips.

"Sure!" Naruko walked done the hallway, dodging a hurried Lee who was carrying a tray full of water bottles. Lee was probably suckered into it by Sasuke or Kiba, Naruko sighed. Taking a right to the flight of stairs down to the basement. It was where all of the pokémon and the location of the water garden was. The basement had windows, as well as pools and even an area of grass. Of course, the area the pokémon lived was in the massive fenced backyard of the theatre, where the housing area was for the Shinobi as well.

"Hey! Everyone gather around me!" Naruko called out. Immediately, water pokémon such as Matine and Lumineon gathered in the large schools of pokémon. "Alright, I want the aquatic pokémon to go through the water tunnel please. All the land pokémon to follow me." Naruko called out. The schools swam into the large array of underground water tunnels, that led to the tank. They didn't need to be directed until the show started, as they already knew what to do.

The land pokémon followed her through the large door, to the elevator located for the sole purpose of transporting pokémon. The pokémon who couldn't climb stairs but weren't in a pokéball could go that way, as no pokémon here was owned by a pokéball. All of them had metal chips that stopped them from being captured as well. Sakura was waiting to direct them to the theatre.

The group of pokémon divided, the Glaceons and Vapereons already heading up the stairs, followed by Vanillish. Stepping up the steps as well, Naruko herded the group of pokémon as well. Clicking the earpiece, "We'll need a clean-up crew for the hallway. There's a lot of water of the floor." Naruko led the pokémon into the theatre, where they quickly spread out against the ice.

The ice was very thick, and actually had a glass top under it unnoticeable to the watchers. There was a select amount of holes in the glass, with the ice having holes in those areas to let the water pokémon spring up from the water and back in. Naruko smiled. She was pretty anxious for the new show.

Stepping back into the hallway, Naruko headed to the front of the theatre, where she would help Shikamaru. Right beside her Eevee evolutions followed, as they loved following some of the staff around and would be following Naruko and Shikamaru for tonight. Stepping into the lobby, Naruko smiled, already seeing the large crowd of people outside.

The _Hidden Leaf _was very popular, shockingly enough. Barely a year old and already thousands of people flocked here to watch the shows. Coordinators bought videos for inspirations and this was one of the places you'd visit if ever in Sinnoh, the region they stayed in.

_"Naruko and Shikamaru, open the doors. Everyone else get ready!" _Kurenai stated, from where she was probably in the control room. "Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru, already dreading the moment he opened the doors. He knew that he wouldn't get any cloud watching if he didn't do his job though. Inwardly griping at unfair women, and why he couldn't work in the restaurant with the rest of the guys, he opened the door.

People flooded in, and Shikamaru was soon accepting payment and giving tickets out. Naruko was right beside him smiling at anyone who came to her to buy a ticket, completely oblivious to the male attention that she got because of it. "Amazing..." "I wonder what the new shows going to be like..." "Oh my god, it's Naruko Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara!"

Yes, as the only workers of the building the shinobi worked both in the theatre and the restaurant, which was closed in honor of the new show. That meant they got a lot of Media Attention. Everyone seemed personal amazed at the small work force they made and how they could some how manage to do shows of this size and do a restaurant as well.

"EEEEEIIIII!" Sudden squeals made Naruko and Shikamaru wince. Only to see the crowd part like the red sea for whoever. Blinking slightly in surprise at the arrival of Sinnoh's Elite Four and Gym Leaders, Naruko and Shikamaru immediately greeted them with regular smiles, not really caring who they are. The slightly surprised but appreciative gym leaders and elite four bought their tickets and were pointed to the entrance of the show.

Letting the amount in, which was around 10,000, Naruko and Shikamaru closed the door, with Shikamaru staying their to make sure no one would force their way in through the front way. Briskly walking down the hallway, the secretly nervous Naruko held the Jolteon in her arms, ignoring the various electric shocks Jolteon emitted naturally. Stepping out into the theatre, she walked out into the highest place of the theatre, only a few steps above the front row. Where, coincidently enough, the elite four and gym leaders sat.

"Isn't that the girl from the front?" murmured Flint to Volkner. Volkner blinked, looking behind him to see the girl from the front (Naruko.. from her nametag.) holding a Jolteon and was in front of a large array of mechanical switches and other things. Making Volkner want to see the mechanical device... and the Jolteon.

"Please silence all young children and pokémon. No flash photography please. Enjoy the show." Sasuke droned. Right beside him Kiba was snacking on some sausages.

Immediately, the lights dimmed, before finally turning off. Gasps of awe erupted as Finneon and Lumineon turn vibrant shades of neon colors, making it looks as if there is a sea of stars. The schools dart around, before separating. They began to group together to form shapes, some of different pokémon. One group forms into a looser version of a Dewgong, who chases after the other pokémon, as if hunting them.

They change into various shapes, telling miniature stories. A pair of Vapereon chasing each other. A swarm of Frellish bobbing. Even taking on the form of Melotic and Dragonair. Then, at the end of the glowing show, the formed the shape of an angry Gyarados, which then shattered into the forms of the glowing fish, before they disappeared back stage.

Immediately, lights began to pick up again, showing the frosty stage again. A use of the pokémon move _mist _combined with the cold air made it look mystique. Flutters of snow fell from the ceiling courtesy of Naruko.

Ino quickly stepped forward, her hair within an elaborate bun and wearing a flowing kimono. Ino picked up the silver ornate ocarina within her hands, and began to play. The song was actual learned on whirlpool island, who taught them how to play the song. It was called _Lugia's Song. _

The melody spurred pokémon to move, as different types of water and ice pokémon began to spread across the underwater part of the stage. Moving in the rhythm of the melody, the land pokémon appeared. It started with a Glaceon leaping and landing on the ice, being a happy Vapereon. A pair of Seel leap from cracked openings in water, shimmering droplets of water circling their small figures, aweing the audience.

A pair of Cloyster sent out large sprays of_ bubble beams_, animating the already animated underwater show. On top Ino is continuing on, the mist covering the stage thickening, but allowing the audience to see the shadowy figures of two of the same pokémon. A enchanting cry synchronized with Ino's song, as the pair of the ever rare Lapras reveal themselves.

Suddenly, a beautiful Dewgong emerged from the opening in the middle of the iced stage. Slipping on, the joyous Dewgong puffed up, before spitting out globs of water courtesy of the pokémon move _water gun. _The water was suddenly covered in a glowing pink, with the Lapras' eyes glowing pink. The water morphed into the watery pinkish forms of the Legendary birds of Kanto.

The enthralled crowd watched on as the watery forms began to fight each other, arguing and snapping at each other. Suddenly, Dewgong spat out more water, which formed into the Legendary pokémon Lugia, who's eyes glowed as it's mouth opened up. The three legendary birds shot towards Lugia, each attacking each other in spite. Ino's song began to sped up, showing the fighting pick up.

Then, they watched on as she began to slow, seeing Lugia sooth and calm the raging birds, who shot towards the audience, before bursting into a fine spray of mist. Lugia burst into a fine mist as well, and Ino's song came to an end.

A thunderous applause eclipsed all other song as Ino took a bow, and every pokémon bowed as well. People began to leave, each chattering excitedly with each other. The Gym Leaders and Elite Four stayed behind, as well as some other people. Naruko hurried down the steps, her bun slightly bouncing at the speed she was going.

Ino took a breath of relief, patting Dewgong on her head. Skating off the ice and onto the stairs, Ino elegantly sat down, and was quickly approached by enthusiastically audience members. "Miss Ino, I loved your song! How do you play it?" Ino laughed happily. "Thanks a lot. Truth to be told, I'm not as good as Naruko is at playing the song." Ino said sheepishly.

The little girl smiled. "I really liked it though. What's the songs name?" Ino blinked. "It's called _Lugia's Song. _Hinata and Naruko came across it at Whirlpool Island. Naruko learned it and taught it to me." Ino explained.

"I think it was a wonderful show." commented a woman. "Cynthia!" came the awed squeak of the little girl. Ino smiled to the champion. "Thank you, it was a pleasure making it." Ino said smoothly. "Ino!" A call from back was heard. Ino smiled down to the little girl. "It's time for you to leave. We have to get the pokémon fed and groomed." Ino stated.

The group of elite four and gym leaders didn't move a muscle, making Ino inwardly frown. A whistle was heard, as they watched Naruko skate onto the ice. "Good job everyone! Now, all land pokémon, follow Sakura, all water pokémon, go to the tunnels!" Naruko called out. Land pokémon jumped out of the water, shaking themselves free of water.

A happy "Vapereon!" and "Glaceon!" was heard as the pair of sisters chased each other to Sakura. A merry "Lapras" and large thump made everyone smile. Naruko was being nuzzled by the happy Lapras. "Come on! You don't want to miss dinner?" teased Naruko. Lapras blinked in alarm, before sliding to Sakura. "Last one there's a rotten egg!" called Sakura.

A chorus of pokémon was the only agreement as they hurried down the hallway, Sakura disappearing after them. "Need help, Ino?" a call was heard as Naruko skated over and helped Ino up. "Honestly, how do you do that whole song and have breath left over?" complained Ino. Naruko laughed, and grabbing the ocarina from Ino.

With a single note Naruko was easily replaying _Lugia's Song. _Stopping at the ending verse, she gave Ino a smile. "You just need to keep practicing." Cynthia gave them one last look. "Well, we'll be heading to the restaurant now. The show was wonderful, and I look forward to seeing more of your works." Cynthia stated, before leading the dysfunctional group towards the exit.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to force them out..." Ino muttered. She was a Shinobi, and knew that it would give them a bad rep if they had to force them out. Naruko gave her a look. "And?_ We_ just _blew_ that audience's mind away." Naruko stated. Ino smiled. It really was looking up for them. She really liked this world, for it's peace and just... she didn't have to be a _killer. _

She wasn't a seductress anymore. She didn't need to watch with one eye open, not that she didn't stop.. to much engrained habits. But, even if she wasn't a true shinobi anymore, she was still a warrior. She was still Yamanaka Ino, the _Poisonous Beauty of Konoha, _an A-rank threat, and she wasn't going to lose that. But... it was still _so_ nice.

* * *

><p><strong>End...<strong>

**So... this is just some random bunny that wouldn't leave me alone... crack really... I might continue it...**


End file.
